Where'd You Go?
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Based on the song 'Where'd You Go' Peter and Wendy's feelings on perhaps never seeing each other again. A dark look at the after effects.


RS: The lyrics are 'Where'd you go?' by Fort Minor with Holly Brook, that's what inspired the story. So, now you guys know what I do instead of studying for finals. ;P

* * *

**Where'd You Go?**

How long had it been? It seemed like forever ago, and it probably was by now, he guessed, since he'd last seen her. But, then again, he'd never been good at estimating time. Her sapphire eyes still pierced his; the flutter of her nightgown still tickled his fingertips.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

"Peter," one of the Lost Boys called from bellow, fox tail dragging across the ground behind him, matted with dirt, "Hey Peter!"

"Yeah, what is it?" he tried to sound like his usual, cocky self, but in the back of his mind he knew he'd failed.

"Peter," the boy asked, "When are you gonna take us on another adventure?" He did not answer, instead staring off into the distance. The child looked down sadly, before returning to the others. He had to break the news that Peter didn't love them anymore. It was time for the Lost Boys to disband, if only for a while, or at least find a new leader.

Peter Pan didn't realize his importance.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
__Me and the rest of the family here singing_,

Wendy sat outside her window staring off into the expanse of sky, empty inside. How long had it been since he'd left her? It seemed like forever ago, and she thought it probably was by now. But, then again, he'd couldn't be sure of Neverland time. His emerald eyes still pierced her; the silk of his skin still danced at her finger tips, sending chills down her spine.

_"Where'd you go?"  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"Wendy…" little Michael asked unsurely, clutching his stuffed bear tightly.

"Yes, darling?" she tried to sound warm and motherly, as she usual did, but was unable to bring any life into her voice.

"Wendy, tell us another story. Tell us what Peter's doing right now, how much he misses us." She did not answer at first, instead turning her stare back into the distance.

"Maybe later, my love…" she whispered to him tiredly. The child looked down and shuffled away sadly. He had to tell John that Wendy did not love them anymore, that she had grown up. Perhaps it was best for them to as well.

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
_

It was time to go back, he decided, to go find his Wendy. He wondered how much time had passed in her world, but he figured it mattered little. She would wait for him; she would always wait for him. She was his Wendy, and she had 'feelings.' That meant something for her, he was sure of it. He would fly in through her window and she would laugh that cute little laugh of hers like the tinkling of bells. And he would take her into his arms and fly her away to Neverland, where she would be content to never grow up.

Smiling comfortingly to himself, he ran from the hideout, taking no notice of the boys' absence, and flew off into the evening sky.

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_

It was time to go back, she decided, to forget Peter Pan. She figured many days had passed in Neverland; he had probably already discarded her memory. He would forget her, he forgot everyone. He cared little for 'feelings,' and he had none for her. They meant nothing to him, she was sure of it. He would fly to some other child's window and whisk them away for another adventure, and they would be content never to grow up, becoming one of the Lost Boys. She was a mere flaw in the patter of his life.

Smiling languidly to herself, she stood from her seat at the window and reached out, closing the panes and latching them tightly.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...  
_

And he would bring her back home, Peter decided. Her home was with him, in Neverland. Not with stuffy adults. And Wendy would stay this time; he'd make sure of it.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

And she would move on from him, Wendy decided. Her home was with her family, in the real world. Not with a foolish boy in a world of false comfort. And Peter would be the forgotten one this time; she'd make sure of it.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

**The End**

* * *

RS: Wow… I've been dark lately. Review please. 


End file.
